Mokuba's Secret Life
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: Mokuba is an outsider at high school. No one seems to like him until one night when he befriends the most popular girl in school and changes his life, making him embark on an undercover career as a stripper in nightclubs. Despite his new found fame and popularity, he is plagued by a new and disturbing problem. CONTAINS NUDITY, ALCOHOL, and SERIOUS STUPIDITY. Please review.


MOKUBA'S SECRET LIFE

Mokuba had a rough day at school. It was his freshman year of high school and he had no friends. The popular kids did not seem to care that he was a multi-billionaire, reaping the benefits of his family's business - the Kaiba Corporation, nor did they show any interest in his bland fashion sense. So it goes, Mokuba lacked the one thing that everyone undoubtedly needs - friends. His elder brother, Seto, often overheard Mokuba in his room at night, speaking to himself for hours as if he were conversing with another human being. This disturbed Seto to some degree. Seto, being the adamant introvert which he is, dismissed the concern and simply agreed with himself that Mokuba will be just fine for after all, "Who needs friends? Not me," thought Seto to himself as he made his way back to his office to carry on with the infinite amount of work piled upon his desk.

"It's okay. I do have one friend - Seto. Yeah, he's my friend" said Mokuba to himself as he sat on his bed in the dimly lit room. "All those kids at school are just so jealous of me. They wish they had all this money and a big brother who was the second best duelist in the world. Oh, who am I fooling? Seto doesn't count... He's my brother. Wait, Yugi! Yugi's my friend, right? And his friends - Tea and Joey and ugh, what's that other kids name that always hangs out with Duke Devlin, Ugh, I can't remember. Oh well, he can't duel. Seto would bitch slap me if he heard me say that Yugi was my friend. Oh jeez. Well, I don't know. I just want friends," cried Mokuba to himself. His eyes began to water as he thought about all the teasing he received from the people at school. They called his brother "cheapskate" and a "fraud." This linked Mokuba to him. Mokuba became so saddened over not having any friends that he lay his bed down and sobbed himself to sleep.

The next day at school, Mokuba overheard the others discussing a party which everyone who was anyone was going to attend. Mokuba, determined and confident, knew that he was going to go to the party. He would have to don his fashion and risk the perils of social awkwardness.

"Hmm..." thought Mokuba to himself. "I'll show up to this party and prove that I can be sociable."

That night, Mokuba was in his room, dressing himself in his best clothes - a white button-up shirt which was bejewled with authentic diamonds upon the sleeves and collar, a pair of grey dress slacks which were also bejeweled with diamonds along with edges and lastly, a pair of black, sparkly boots bejeweled with even more diamonds along them.

"Dang, I look spiffy!" said Mokuba to himself as he applied some red lipstick. Mokuba had already showered, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth 3 times, and blow dried his frizzy hair before all of this. "Okay, I'm ready!" smiled Mokuba to himself. He walked out of his room before passing Seto's office. The door was wide open and Seto, per usual, was doing work of some sort at his desk.

"Hey Seto, I'm going out tonight. Rowland's driving me so I'll see you in a few hours.

Seto barely noticed and said "Whatever."

"Got past Seto, check. Now to meet my escort. Mokuba got in the limo which was awaiting him outside. Rowland was in the front, prepared to drive, but first asked what the address was for the sake of the GPS. Along the way, Mokuba could not contain his excitement at the thought of his first party. He hoped to be the talk of the town for the sake of his own aspirations. The party was in a pent house atop a building in Domino and was being hosted by the most popular kid in the freshman class at Domino High - Britney Klit. She was so popular that all the boys (and girls) wanted to date her. She always dressed to impress and the rumor was that she had already slept with half the freshman class.

When Mokuba got to the party, he walked in to the room and glanced around it. All the popular kids were there. Mokuba attempted to make casual conversation with a few people, but could not hold a lasting one. Apple juice was being served from a pitcher in the corner. Mokuba stood, sipping on his beverage as no one paid any attention to him.

"No one wants to talk to me," thought Mokuba to himself. How wrong he was. Britney Klit, the host of the party arrived before Mokuba and opened her mouth to speak to the troubled teen. She was dressed an extreemly short, pink skirt with white high heels and a belly button shirt. She walked with her large boobs pressed outward as she flipped her blonde hair to the side.

"Like, HEY! YOU'RE REALLY CUTE! UR THAT KAIBA KID, RIGHT? THE ONE WITH ALL THE MONEY AND THE BROTHER WIT TA BLUE DRAGON THINGY, RIGHT?"

"Um, yes," said Mokuba.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! LETZ C WHAT WE CAN DO WIT U. WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME STRIPPERS HERE AND I REALLY THINK YOU'D LOOK GOOD IF U DID THAT, K?"

"Um, strippers. What? You want me to... strip?" apprehensively asked Mokuba.

"Ugh, yeah. I do it all the time. Oh, and just so ya know. That's not really apple juice. It's apple flavored beer," whispered Britney. Mokuba swallowed hard. "LOOK! THEY'RE SETTING UP THE STAGE!" said Britney as she grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him to the stage. The strippers came out and were all dressed in tight, revealing bikini-like clothing. Mokuba was a bit disturbed by the sight, but couldn't help but find himself attracted to it. As more and more strippers danced near-nudely and vulgarly before a threesome S&M sex act occured on the stage, Mokuba found himself to be inspired. His eyes twinkled with aspiration as Britney Klit pushed him on to the stage. Mokuba looking out at the crowded room, did not know what to do at first, but then just imitated all the other strippers. He danced sexually, ripping off his shirt and swinging it above his head as he swung his hips just like he once saw Seto do through a transparent shower curtain while singing karaoke to Eiffel 65's 1999 hit "Blue Da Ba Dee." The crowd began to cheer for him as a bunch of 15 year old genitalia became emotionally stimulated. Mokuba whipped his hair from side to side and smacked himself on the butt before people in the crowd threw money at him. Soon afterward, Britney joined him on the stage and they stripped in front of the whole crowd. Mokuba unbuttoned his pants to reveal a jockstrap with a big KC on it. He then grabbed his nipples and stretched his man boobs out while bouncing up and down. Britney smiled at him the whole time before she went over to his side of the stage and pushed him in to the crowd. He crowdsurfed in his jock strap as "Womanizer" by Britney Spears blasted from the speakers. For the rest of the night, Mokuba partied before calling Rowland to come get him.

It was 1 AM and Mokuba got home after his exciting night. He felt strange all over his body and especially in his crotch area. He never really felt very sexual before and always seemed to have a very low sex drive. He snuck in to the mansion and witnessed a sleeping Seto, passed out at his desk. He was leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk. Mokuba smiled canivingly and went back to his room.

He undressed, showered, and lay in bed with a big smile. Everything was perfect. That morning, Mokuba awoke with a peculiar sensation around his crotch area. It felt like something inbetween the states of liquid and solid, something that Mokuba could not distinguish. He got up and peeked down there to find that he had wet himself. Shocked and flabberghasted at such an event, he rushed to the bathroom to shower and change his pants.

"Maybe I just got really horny last night and leaked," thought Mokuba to himself. He went about his day as normal until around noon when his new friend, Britney Klit, called him on his cell phone, asking him to come to a stripper club in downtown Domino that night. Mokuba, reluctant at first, agreed. That night, he snuck out and made his way to "Big Chi Chi's Stripper Club." Britney and Mokuba walked through the door and went back stage to prepare. Britney gave him a pack of sex performance enhancing pills.

"Yeah, these are usually for old people, but I take 'em all the time," said Britney. Mokuba downed the pills and soon after became very hard. "U ready, MOKI? I SIGNED YOU UP! JUST GO OUT ON THE STAGE!"

"Oh Yeah," said Mokuba as he smiled dirtily. He made his way out to the stage, swinging his hips sharply and was dressed in his KC jockstrap with a zebra-striped bra and black high heeled shoes on. "Milkshake" by Kelis was blasting on the speakers as Mokuba smacked his belly and stuck his naked ass out to the audience, shaking it from side to side as he bounced his hair up and down. He got on the floor and jumped up to successfully pull off a split in mid-air as he looked out in to the audience to see Duke Devlin walk into the room with the guy whom Mokuba could never remember his name. Duke and the guy sat down at a table and sipped vodka as they watched the show. Mokuba wagged his finger at the audience before pulling off his signature move - he grabbed his man boobs and streched them out to the crowd as he swung his pelvis back and forth. The show went on and he crowd surfed. How happy he was.

As Mokuba left the stage when his performance was over, Britney gave him a thumbs up and said "GREAT JOB, MOKI!"Mokuba returned home and awoke in the morning to wet pants. He showered, dressed, and threw his old pants in the laundry.

"Why do I keep wetting myself," asked Mokuba to himself. He dismissed it and went about his day per usual. At school on Monday, Britney invited Mokuba to sit at the popular kids table. Mokuba was thrilled. He got to sit next to the other cool kids - Jake Muscleburger, Blondie Pinkerton, Dick Playerson, and Amber Boob. Mokuba felt so popular. Everyone around school talked to him and complimented his performance at Friday night's party. For the first time in his life, he had friends (other than Seto). Britney invited Mokuba to the club again to put on another great show.

At home that afternoon, Seto was fuming. He slammed his blue-eyes white dragon themed mug down against the kitchen counter.

"Ugh! That fiend, Sigfried Von whatisface is still trying to compete with me!" Mokuba knew not to go in there, so he stayed clear of Seto that afternoon before he went to his show that night.

It was another successful show, but like the previous nights, when Mokuba awoke the next morning, he had wet himself for some peculiar reason. The days went by and school was wonderous for Mokuba. He was so poplar and beloved by everyone, especially his new best friend, Britney Klit. He did not tell his friends nor Seto about his dark secret. He kept dismissing the unfortunate acts of wetting his pajamas as a disdainful coincidence. Two weeks went by and with it, many wonderful shows. He was the talk of the town. How Seto did not know was a mystery. With every passing morning, Mokuba continued to wet himself. He did not know why and felt it was time to confess his problem to Seto. He had a show tonight, so to get ready, he downed the sex performance pills like he did before every show.

Seto was sitting alone on a couch in a living room. He wore his typical frustrated expression upon his face and comtemplated one day beating Yugi in a duel. Mokuba entered the room and sat down on the couch with Seto.

"Um, Seto, I have something I need to tell you that's been bothering me."

"What is it, Mokuba," said Seto through his teeth.

"Um, well - It's really kind of personal, but I've been... wetting myself every night."

Seto was silent for a moment before turning his eyes to Mokuba without moving his head. Seto's expression changed from frustrated to bewildered. Mokuba felt so ashamed and it showed.

"What do you mean 'wetting yourself' er, um, Mokuba that's disgusting and I did not need to know that," said Seto, hesitantly.

"Well, its true, I've been leaking every night and I'm scared something's wrong with me."

"Do you drink a lot of anything before you go to sleep?" questioned Seto.

"No,"

"Mokuba, if it's bothering you all that bad than go tell Rowland to drive you to our medical team and talk to them. I don't know what to tell you. Here's three hundred dollars," said Seto as he threw Mokuba the money.

"Thanks, big brother!" said Mokuba with glee as he lunged at Seto, giving him a big hug. Mokuba's entire body was pressed up against Seto's body.

"Um, Mokuba..." said Kaiba as he felt something wet seeping through Mokuba's pants.

"Awe, thanks. You're the best Seto.

"MOKUBA!" shouted Seto.

"What?" asked mokuba, innocently and they both looked down at Mokuba's crotch.

"Oh..." said Mokuba.

"Get... out... of... here..." said Seto through his teeth while he pointed to the door. Mokuba ran out.

At the doctor's...

"Well, everything seems to be medically healthy with you, Mokuba. I can't understand why you're having these accidents," said the doctor. "Have you been taking anything?"

"No," lied Mokuba as he thought of the pills.

"Well," I don't know what to tell you. I ran some tests and we'll have the results in a few days. For now, just go home and live your life as normal."

At home, Mokuba read the back of the pill box. it warned of excessive leakage if taken by an adolescent. "Oh..." said Mokuba.


End file.
